


12-If Tattoos Could Speak

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [12]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Novel, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italics represent either thoughts or the translation to another language. Assume the characters are speaking Japanese. Be prepared, I'm going to start putting more Japanese in! ;P This chapter is dedicated to rants on piercing and tattoos and MORE character development! Yay! Oh and I use 'Honey' because Mitsu means honey... so I assume its a play on words.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	12-If Tattoos Could Speak

_(Penny's POV)_

“Pen-sensei, why do you still wear you coat inside?” Satoshi-kun asks. I was sitting at the lunch table drinking tea when he asked. 

I look up from my book. “Ah, because I have tattoos.” 

“Hontou?” He asks excitedly.

“Hai,” I reply calmly. “I have six so far, but I'll probably add more over the years to come.”

“Segoi ne! Does it hurt? Aren't you afraid of not getting into Onsen? Are you in a gang? Can I see?” He excitedly rambles.

I raise my hand to slow him down. “I'm surprised your so interested,” I smile lightly.

“This is my first time really meeting someone with tattoos! Especially a woman!”

“Ah, so desu ne. Well, it hurts about is much as someone slitting your skin with a razor blade. At least to me that's what line work feels like. But it depends on where your getting inked and how much you can tolerate pain.”

His eye widen, “That sounds more painful than it seems.”

“I think that's true for most people. I tend to have a very high tolerance to pain. The largest piece I have is on my back starting from about four inches from my shoulders down to just below my waistline. It took five to six hours and I did it in one sitting.”

“Wa, Pen-sensei...” His eyes wide with surprise. 

“But if you can do that, you also have to consider the outcome; for instance, my skin was a little over-worked by that, so I have more scar tissue on that tattoo than on others.”

“What did you get?”

“Two intertwining blue roses. As for the Onsens... my tattoos represent promises I've made. Promises to my deities, promises to my people and my family, and promises to myself. I do it to honor and remember these promises. So not being allowed in an Onsen means very little to me. And no, I'm not in a gang or a member of the Yakuza. I don't think blue roses or butterflies would really mean anything to them.” I sigh. 

“So desu.” He nods.

“As for if you can see them or not, lets wait till we're out of a professional setting, shall we?” I smile, taking a sip from my teacup.

He scratches the back of his head, nervously blushing, “Ah... hai. So what else do you have?”

“My first was a butterfly, which is on my thigh, about the size of my palm. The second was my roses. The third is a white dragon that goes along my ribs.” I turn and show him the approximate location on my right side.“The fourth is my crescent moon,” I point to my forehead, tapping it slightly with my index finger. “Then my tribal Gaesatae tattoo in woad. And the most recent one I've gotten was my Sak Yant, which I just got in Bangkok, which is of a tiger in my left shoulder.”

"Ah, you got Sak Yant?!" Mori-san asks suddenly. Its the first time I've heard him speak when its not just the two of us. 

"Hai" I smile, "You know of the practice?" He nods carefully. Turning back to Satoshi-kun, I add "And of course I have piercings. Thirteen in total."

Satoshi's eyes widen, "Thirteen... " I nod. 

"Six in the left ear, five in the right. One in my nose and one in my lingual frenulum." 

"Where's that?" He asks suspiciously. 

I laugh, "You have a dirty mind." He blushes and I lean towards him and show him the underside of my tongue. There's a small barbell located where my tongue connects to my jaw.

"Wah... I didn't know you could have a piercing there! Why did you get one where no one can see?" 

"That's what I like about it. No one can see unless I show them. To me, piercings and tattoos should always be for the person, not for the public. If you get these things you should do them for you and only you. Because they make you feel more complete as a person. People too often get things on a whim and regret it later. So don't do it to shock people or make people afraid of you. Do it because you want it. It is surgery." I point out, "You are making a lifelong change to your body, so make sure it counts."

"Wah, I've never heard anyone put it like that before." 

"That's pretty typical I think. But I'm a certified pierce artist, and I always ask my clients why they want something before the get it. That responsibility partly falls onto me, to make sure they don't have regrets with my work later." 

"Wait, I thought you were a Veterinarian!" 

"I am, but in the US, most pierce artist are just trained people from the street. You don't have to have a degree or anything to become a tattoo or pierce artist, even though you are making a permanent change to someone's body. I started when I was just starting to go for my graduate degree and needed a well paying job that I could work odd hours with."

"Hontou desu ka?" 

"Hai, its why you have to be really careful who you go to. That said, wouldn't you rather your artist have extensive training and knowledge about anatomy and physiology AND disease control and prevention even if its with animals and not people?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Hai."

"But I did go to specialized training to become a pierce artist. Because anything worth doing is worth doing well. It was the same for being a Vet Tech. In Colorado, you don't have to have attended school or passed your National Exam to be a Vet Tech, but I did it for my patients and because I think everyone is better off being educated."

"Segio ne! Its scary to think there are untrained people out there doing stuff like that." Honey-san says quietly. 

"Yeah," I sigh, "It is."

"Then again," He adds, "I did Takashi's without any trouble!" 

My teacup stops halfway to my lips. "Oh, you did his piercing?"

"Ahha, I did the one on his left earlobe!" 

"Yeah," I laugh lightly, "He showed me. You did a good job for it being your first one, but its a lobe piercing and not something harder like cartilage."

"Arigatou!" He smiles broadly and shoves a bite of cake in his mouth. 

"Did you have any problems with infection with it?" I ask Mori-san. He shakes his head. "What did you use to clean it?"

 "Nothing, just when I washed my hair." I grimace slightly. 

"Your lucky then." 


End file.
